Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electrical machines and, more particularly, to a stator assembly including a terminal block for an electrical machine.
Many electrical machines, such as alternating current electric motors and generators, include a stator assembly and a rotor assembly arranged in a housing. High voltage leads pass from the stator assembly through the housing. In most cases, the high voltage leads, which take the form of copper bars having limited flexibility, exit axially from the housing and terminate at a terminal block. In many cases, axial space constraints exist that force a reduction in an overall length of the machine. Reducing the size of the machine often results in a corresponding reduction in machine performance. To provide an interface to the terminal block the leads usually include a ring connector. A similar ring connector is provided on an associated connecting cable. A bolt passes through each ring connector and into a threaded portion of the terminal block to form a connection to the electrical machine. At this point, additional covers, cavities, and/or seals are required to protect the connection from the elements, foreign object contact or to provide additional insulation between adjacent connections.